


Lahucy-juicy

by E_Regin



Category: fairytail - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Regin/pseuds/E_Regin
Summary: Lucy always ends up with the short end of the stick it seems, but what if this counsel member decides to give her the long end...? Maybe if she can get him to submit to her will they both will end up with a happy ending even with such a rough start. Very OOC, crack ship. Warning will escalade. M for reason.





	1. Chapter 1

Lucy could not even begin to wrap her head around how this could possibly happen. Of all the situations and problems Team Natsu seems to drop in her lap this by has to be the worst.

It was only supposed to be a simple body guarding job, a Duchess and her son across the borders of Seven for a gathering between her son and a potential bride and the son disappears in the middle of an attack from bandits. And of course, of course she was on body guard duty for the teen because of his own wishes. It was her fault Natsu literally grabbed her from the fight and shut her in the carriage with the duchess! Going off about how she recently broke her arm and he didn’t want anything bad to happen to her.

In doing so the flaming bastard had lost her ward! Either completely forgetting about him or just not paying attention due to the fighting, and now the magic counsel and the duchess were faulting her that the teen had gone missing. It has been two weeks and still no word, so now she was to stand trail of all things. Her, her! The one who follows the rules the most and does her best to keep her team mates in check. What a load of bull!

So yesterday while she was minding her own business at a book shop in Crocus because they were the only place that had the new book in a series she was dying to get, she is snatched up. Right there by Lahar and his lackies. Her team and guild more than likely have no idea, because she was on her own personal mini vacation. First day in too.

And apparently this isn’t a big enough problem to be trailed by the whole magic counsel oh no, just by Lahar in a dingy drab interrogation room like some criminal! Which apparently the duchess is trying to make her out to be since her son is still not found, yet the ditches knows Lucy was literally locked in the carriage with her due to the melted door. The team searched for a steady week even with the help of local authorities and nothing! They weren’t getting paid for the escort or hunting down the son. So they couldn’t do more, plus Natsu couldn’t even find a sent trail. Then Seven kicked them out saying they had no purpose there and had to leave!

Lucy adjusts in the cold uncomfortable steel chair, blowing her bangs out of her face since her hand are literally shackled to the god damn table.

The only sound in the empty room is her breathing and the occasion rattle of the chains as she attempts to get more comfortable. Lahar hasn’t shown his stupid face since they locked her to the table and slammed the door behind themselves. Trying the silence tactic as if she would break however there’s nothing for her to confess to! They already asked everyone the questions got all the testimonials. Why her!?

Lucy sighs making direct eye contact with the black glass on the wall across from her. Keeping her gaze steady she calls with a stern voice.

“Lahar, get in here I’m not waiting all day for you.”

Her patience has worn thin, they uprooted her from one of her favorite places on false accusations long after the boy had gone missing where there is literally nothing they could do after being kicked out of the country. Her back was sore from the uncomfortable chair, her butt numb, even her wrists her starting to rub from the hard metal. They already had her sit her for at least two hours. Her award winning personality and attention span were wearing out.

Surprisingly enough not even a minute letter the door behind her cracks open, she didn’t even bother to look back.

“How kind of you to join me Lahar, sit please.” She demands.

The chair across from her is pulled out by a slightly hesitant looking Lahar.

‘Oh interesting.’ She thinks.

“Now tell me why the hell I am here.”

She watches his Adam’s apple bob before he slightly opens his mouth, seeming to fight with himself for the words.

“Miss Heartfilia,”

“Lucy, you will call me Lucy.” She corrects. Lahar swallows before licking his lips and continuing.

“Ahh yes Miss Lucy, you are here under the accusation of purposely loosing duchess Wenccch’s son.”

“On what grounds?” She asks right away.

“On the grounds of her testimony and the unsuccessful hunt of her only son.”

“Now Lahar That does not seems like enough evidence to me in order to shackle and lock me up in here. Not only are you impoperly holding a suspect in accordance to article B-12 of the Magnolia law, but also attempting to use confessing tactics on an improperly accused person. You know this and yet your risk your job for that of a duchess who holds not real power in our country? Just what are you wanting to get out of this meeting hmm...Tell me.” Lucy commands.

Once agin she notices him struggle with himself, another swallow this time followed by a slight fidget with the cuff of his uniform. ‘This will do nicely’ She things. ‘This is can definitely work with’ She fights with the smirk trying to take over her face.

“Oh Lahar...” She song-songs nice and slow.

This time he looks away and takes in a small ragged breathe.

‘Almost there love, just a bit more and he will be putting in your hands.’

“Look at me when I am speaking to you.” She states.

Lahar slowly turns back to face her. Lucy leans for ward over the small table inbetween them, unconsciously making her boobs almost fall out of her revealing shirt. She sees the light dusting of pink slowly edge up the collar of his uniform.

Speaking low and commanding she says.

“Be a dear and inshackle me won’t you, now perhaps.” She bites her lower lip.

Slightly trembling the man before her almost robotically against his will takes the keys from his coat pocket. Slightly trailing his fingertips across her wrists as he goes to unlock them. Quickly looking up into her eyes just to look away knowing she saw exactly what he was doing by the smirk on her face and glint in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

“Awe would you look at that.” Lucy coos. “You can be a good boy.”

Rubbing her red wrists Lucy lets a cute frown form on her plump lips.

“Just look what you did Lahar...” She says showing him the irritation. “Now what are you going to do to make it feel better...?” She inquires.

“Because if you can’t make me feel better... I may just have to punish you.” She sing songs.

Watching the usually stoic man slight sweat and tremble.

“What can I do to make you feel better?” He says with a slightly strained voice no louder than a whisper.

“Oh I don’t know... how about you get on your knees.” She says as she grabs the bottom of his chin and brings his nervous gaze to her intense one.

Their noses practically touching as their lips hover just a millimeter away from each other. Right as Lucy feels him tense to move forward she shoves his face away.

“I said on your knees.” She command as she slowly crawls on top of the table. Lahar quickly pushes back his chair and sits back on his hunches.

Lucy adjusts to where her legs are hanging off of the end of the table. His face eye level with her red lace panties.

Slowly Lucy reaches out and grabs Lahars glasses, pulling them off his face and setting them next to her on the table. Lucy felt better already now that her gaze was undisturbed from Lahars. She found his swirling green eyes hypnotic. She also reaches back grabbing the pin from his hair and pulling it out. She watches with rapt fascination as if slides down in straight layers. She had been dying to run her fingers through it since she first saw him.

“Now Lahar, what would you like to do to me?” She asks.

“Anything you want.” Was his easy response.

“I love it when you bend so easily.” Lucy comments.

Leaning over to where her hands are buried into his silk like hair she harshly pulls back. Enjoying the rough groan that leaves his lightly parted lips. Suddenly she doesn’t think she can live any longer without tasting those lips. At first she kept it softly simple barely there kisses, just to get him comfortable. Before she started moving her mouth more firmly against his. Her senses overwhelmed by the sent of lavender and musk. He tastes like those mints he is always sucking on, she couldn’t get enough.

Right as he started to push more into the kiss she pulled back. Feather kisses on his lips, against his jaw, slightly down his neck. His breathing turned ragged when she hit a spot right above his collar bone.

Smirking Lucy pulled back, admiring the dazed look in his eye and kiss swollen lips.

“Do you like how I taste Lahar?” She asks.

He nods quickly.

“Would you like to taste the rest of me?” She asks.

Hesitantly he nods again.

“Give me your dominant hand.” She commands.

He lifts it in front of her, Lucy notices how soft his hands look, long too. Piano hands.

She guides her given hand to her soaked panties. Rubbing the diggits over the lace.

“Do you feel what you’re doing to me Lahar, oh I just can’t get enough. You’re making me so wet.” She half moans out.

Lucy can see the corded muscles in his neck bunching and straining. What a good boy she thinks.

“I think you deserve a treat, don’t you?” She coos.

Opened mouthed and dazed eyes nod in response. A smirk pulls up and the corner of Lucy’s mouth as she looked down at the man on his knees in front of her. Slightly adjusting Lucy spreads her legs wide each one hitting the table sides and leans back on her elbows, just slightly able to meet Lahars eyes over the swell on her breasts. Lifting her right hand she motions for him to come closer. Lahar scoots furthertowards the table, his mouth rightin line with Lucy’s soaked panties. Quickly she flips her skirt up to lay on her stomach and show off the red lace thong.

“Feast.” Lucy commands.

Wasting no time at all Lahar rips the lace from her as if it’s offended him by being in the way. Running his long fingers up the inside of her creamy thighs he revels in the silliness of her skin and the way her head tips back to let out a soft sigh. Slowly he places hot opened mouth kisses up one leg at a time, stopping a couple inches before her center as he kissed up the second leg.

By now Lucy was the one panting, she had felt the softness of his lips, and the way his long fingers teased her skin. Lahars got breath was ghosting over her dripping lips with each intake as he simply stared at her.

Lahar couldn’t help it, she was simply beautiful. Nicely trimmed hair, pretty pink lips glistening from his earlier mintrections. He wanted to take a second to revel in the picture in front of him. However he wanted to take longer but Lucy wasn’t having it. Before he could lean forward on his own accord Lucy had grabbed a fist full of his hair and shoved his face towards her waiting sex.

Lahar took a deep full breath, could feel himself getting even harder as he took in her sweet heady sent. His head was dizzy and his thoughts fogged over but he knew the the insistent hand in his hair he needed to start feasting.

Poking his tongue out he ran it flat from the bottom to the top of her slit, humming at the exquisite taste. Loving how she bucked her hips into his face for more, the hand in his hair pulling more making him release a deep hiss. Bringing his hand up he teases her hole while flicking his tongue softly over her little bundle. Lucy moans grew louder, the more encouraged the more work he put it. Getting his fingers easily coasted in her fluids Lahar eased in his middle finger first, gasping at how tight she is. Oh holy fuck if he only has his dick in her.

The keening and bucking coming from the little woman made him increase his speed, sucking on her clit and adding in another finger brought the most erotic moan of his name he had ever heard. Both of Lucy’s hands were in his hair at this point but Lahar didn’t care, he only wanted to hear more heated sounds ripped out of this gorgeous creature.

“More!” She ground out, causing Lahar to groan against her sex. “Ah! Lahar MORE!”

Lahar was blessing every god he had ever heard of for giving his the chance at this angel on the table before him. She is plush, soft, Devine in every sense of the word. From her feel, taste and smell. Lahar would eat her for every meal if he could.

Pulling his fingers from her snatch he could hear the unhappy sound come out of the little angel, but he quickly replaced his tongue where his fingers had been. His free hand that had been gripping her thigh moved up to grasp her plump breast through her breath there shirt and bra. His other hand focused on the little bundle of nerves. Only a little bit more. He could hear the quickening of her breath, and her once spread legs were now firmly pressed into the sides of his face, not that he would leave anyways. Finding her taunt nipple through her shirt Lahar pinched it, her bundle of nerves with his other hand and thrust his tongue as hard and far into her as he could.

It was like watching a super nova occur right before his eyes, Lucy’s whole body quaked and shook on the table. Her eyes were squeezed shut in pleasure. Her mouth open in a silent scream. It was a once in a life time sight for Lahar. He could feel the need in his dick pullsating for her, straining against the fabric of his restraining uniform.

As she came down he cleaned her up to the best of his abilities with just his tongue, as tired as his mouth was she was just too Devine tasting to stop. Lucy sat up quickly though after regulating her breathing. An unhappy whine left Lahar as he lost connection to his favorite food.

Looking up his headed gaze met the sinfully swirling chocolate gaze of his angel. Half mast with her puffy bottom lip caught between her teeth. Her face, neck and chest still flushed from her orgasm. Her deft fingers carded through his thick hair before she ran one hand down the side of his face to cup his cheek. Lahar happily leaned into it.

“Lahar...” She wishpered iut almost like a prayer. Slightly pushing on his shoulder with both hands, although he was confused he back up in his knees. Ignoring the fact that his once pristine white pants would now be dirty. Once he was far enough back Lucy slid from the table, her navel still right in his line of sight. Grabbing his chin Lucy tilted his face up to meet her gaze. Ducking down she smashed her lips into his his, without any hesitance licking the evidence of her arousal from his lips. Once again he thanks the gods for this woman. After the heated lip lock they separated a string of saliva connecting to two before she grabbed both of his hand in hers and stood.

“Up.” She demanded.

Not looking away from her gaze Lahar immediately stood up. Slowly she moved him backwards, Lahar realized what she was doing as the chair his the back of his knees and he promptly felt into the seat. Now his face was level with Lucy’s voluptuous chest, looking ready to free themselves from her low cut top.

“Eyes up here big boy.” Lucy said as she tapped the underside of his chin. Once again meeting her gaze he loved watching her eyes darken more with lust. Without a second to waste she dropped down in front of him. Her knees to the ground and her hands on his toned thighs. Now it was Lahar looking down on her, but he knew who was sill in charge. Lucy pressed a hand to his chest to push him back to rest in the chair. Eyes never unlocking as she slowing started to massage up his legs, a wicked smirk pulling at her lips and a mischievousness entering her dark eyes. Her hands trailed up to an inch before meeting his dick and then back down. Lahar sucked in a shuddering breath. Slowly she trailed her fingers up his legs, clearly avoiding the area that seemed to beg for her attention. With a pop his belt came undone.

With deft fingers Lucy easily unbottoned and unzipped his pants, easing them down his legs agonizingly slow. Lahar patience were running thin, and Lucy seemed to know it. Her smile got more dangerous as she started kissing her way back up his toned thighs. She had pressed her finger to the top of his dick through his boxers pulling a deep moan from the man. Lahars eyes though refused to leave the vixin in front of him. Lucy slid her fingers into the band of his boxers and with his help was able to pull the from his body. Lucy though hovered over his upstanding dick, lips parted and eyes locked on his. He could feel her warm breath ghosting over his already precum covered member. Cursing himself for playing this game earlier with her.

Right as it looked like Lucy was going to sweep down to pick his throbbing cock she stoped.

“Lahar.” She called softly at first confusing the man. “Lahar.” She called again louder. Finally before a voice called “LAHAR!” Right it his ear.

Shooting up from his bed the man was gasping for air as a flush was spread across his body. Gaining his barrings he was albe to look up to his bedroom door way to see Doranbolt with a sadistic smirk spread across his face. Realizing the predicament he was in LAhar quickly took note that he was covered, and just hoped that his partner had not seen his growing problem.

“Sorry boss, we have a meeting with the counsel in about thirty. You should have enough time to... take care of things...” Doranbolt said before shutting Lahars door.

Groaning in pain this time the poor Lahar slumped back gains this pillow wishing for all he was worth that hadn’t been a damn dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of love, and yours eternally. Write on!


End file.
